Existing wireless communication networks typically support localization capabilities for determining locations of mobile devices of the existing wireless communication networks. Two existing techniques for localization of mobile devices in existing wireless communication networks are triangulation and radio frequency (RF) fingerprinting. Additionally, certain location based services (LBSs) also may be used for localization of mobile devices of existing wireless communication networks. However, such localization techniques may be problematic in that such techniques typically require explicit execution as well as support of special features in the radio access network and on the mobile devices. Furthermore, localization techniques have not yet been established for expected future wireless communication networks.